At present, softwares for designing indoor lighting control system and lighting based on computer has become popular. These designing softwares are not only used to design scenes that are illuminated by lights, but are even mature in scene rendering. However, unfortunately, the well-designed scene still requires constructers to construct on site according to designer's design drawings. The construction consumes a lot of manpower. Moreover, the constructers must cooperate with the designers or the construction must be implemented by the constructers who understand the drawings, thus requiring expensive professional personnel, and costly manpower and capital costs during construction.